Hello Kitty Argues With Negaduck
After putting Thomas O'Malley into the lava pit, Negaduck got very angry at Hello Kitty, she felt ashamed of herself for being a bad parent. "Hello Kitty, I thought I told you to stay home, young lady." Negaduck snarled at her. "But, father, I'm really sorry, I just forgot." Hello Kitty said. "But there is, my luckies daughter. You are absolutely--" Negaduck added. "Careless and behavior!" Handy cried. "O'Malley is--" Negaduck said. "Burned in the lava! Kill! Destroy! That's what it is!" Handy continues, "It was the Hot Dog On The Skewer. Then Marie escaped and ran away with Oliver. NOW THEY'RE BURNED AND DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!!" "But it wasn't her fault!" Augie replied. "Well, first... uh... the Fossas chased us. Yeah." Boo-Boo added to his story. "But we could've." Pixie said. "Then they say "Fossa Hungry! Fossa Eat!" And they were scaring us!" Dixie cried. "And then... Ole! Si, and then we're saved." Baba Looey sighed. "But then, the Beetle named Berkley came. And this is this! And that is that! And--" Ding A Ling said. "Berkley Beetle?" Negaduck gasped. "Oops." Ding A Ling gulps, as he quickly behind Hello Kitty. "So! You hang out with those two kittens again, didn't you?" Negaduck asked angrily. "Nothing--happened..." Hello Kitty gulped. "Oh, Hello Kitty, how many times have I told you not to go to the household? You cannot see the family! Are really ashamed?!" Trixie yelled. "No! I am not ashamed of myself!" Hello Kitty yelled back. "You know you can't see them, because you're going home and that's final!" Trixie snarled. "But I'm a white little kitty cat! I'm too old to see them! You got to bring O'Malley back to life, again!" Hello Kitty yelled furiously. "Don't you take that harsh, angry tone, young lady! As long you stay home, you shall obey our rules!" Trixie demanded angrily. "But, mom! Can you listen to me?! You have to--" Hello Kitty cut off. "DO NOT SAY IT! AND I AM NEVER, NEVER TO HEAR OF YOU GOING TO O'MALLEY'S HOUSE AGAIN!!'"'' Trixie screamed angrily. Hearing what Trixie said, Hello Kitty began to cry. She packed up her stuff and yelled, "You're nothing but a beast and a wicked old witch!!!"' 'Hello Kitty screamed back angrily at her parents. Negaduck and Trixie gasped in horror, hearing what their daughter said. Hello Kitty got angry and snarled coldly to her "I'll never love you both again! EVER!!" Then she ran away crying, while Augie, Boo-Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding A Ling follows her to the forest. Trixie realized and saw Hello Kitty running away. "Hello Kitty! Wait! Please stop! This whole thing was a misunderstanding! Come back!" Trixie yelled after her. But ''Hello Kitty didn't listen to Trixie. She ran away into the forest and into the cave. Trixie glared at her husband. "Negaduck! How could you?!" Trixie yelled angrily at Negaduck and slapped him. Negaduck gasped, seeing Trixie angry at him. "But, Trixie. Hello Kitty used that harsh, angry tone at me, and..." "I DON'T CARE!!" Trixie screamed. "You made Hello Kitty cry! And now, we'll never see her again, and it's was all your fault for ruining our daughter's life!" Then Trixie began to cry and burst into tears. "Oh, Hello Kitty, we're sorry!! We're so sorry!!!" Trixie cried and sobbed into her cutie mark handkerchief into her face. Negaduck consoled Trixie and thought to himself, "Oh, Hello Kitty, what have we done to you? Your mother and I didn't mean to make you cry and we didn't mean to make you run away like that. We're sorry. We're so very sorry." Negaduck said, tears rolling down his cheeks while consoling his wife. In the forest, Hello Kitty cried in the cave, with Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding a Ling consoling her. Hello Kitty cried and cried. She said to herself and said, "I am never coming back home again! Never! Never! Never!" Hello Kitty sobbed and finally said, "The forest is my home now. I'd rather die in the forest than listen to my parents, and I'll never forgive them. No. Never." As she said this, Hello Kitty began to cry, thinking that she would never come back home again. Category:The Powerpuff Girls fanmake Category:The Powerpuff Girls remake